Confinados pela humilhação
by Someone and Nobody
Summary: Era apenas um trabalho escolar... - MelloxNear - BBxL - MattxGevanni - Betada por Hiei-and-Shino - Capítulo 1 online.


**Avisos:**

**Para começar, esta fic é yaoi;**

**Esta fic é uma comédia e foi feita com o intuito de divertir a todos os leitores. Portanto, não estranhem;**

**Esta fic é betada por Hiei-and-Shino;**

* * *

****

Confinados pela Humilhação

"Definitivamente, não!" Ele bateu as duas mãos na carteira, olhando incrédulo para o professor.

"Detesto dizer isso, mas Mello tem razão". O outro se manifestou, apoiando uma das pernas sobre a cadeira e enrolando uma pesada mecha branca de seu cabelo.

"Por que não?" O professor arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-os por de trás dos óculos.

"Isso é ridículo, professor!" Mello estreitou os olhos. Estava a ponto de sacar sua Magnum e descarrega-la na cabeça do maldito.

"É um trabalho importante para a educação das crianças. E vocês não estarão sozinhos". O professor respondeu com calma.

"Não?" Eles disseram em uníssono.

"Podem entrar". O professor disse, olhando na direção da porta, antes fechada.

Os dois viraram-se para a porta e encararam mais duas figuras:

Matt, em uma roupa, no mínimo, ridícula de tomate e Linda, que sorria orgulhosamente.

"Matt está pronto! Quem é o próximo?"

Mello e Near se entreolharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo: "ELE!", apontando um o outro.

"Oras, mas não precisam disputar por isso, rapazes!" O sorriso de Linda se alargou, ao notar que Matt tentava fugir de mansinho. "Aonde vai, Matt?"

"Ahn? Eu?" Ele olhou mecânica e lentamente para trás. "Bem, eu... eu ia... no banheiro!"

"Bela tentativa". O olhar tornou-se maligno. "Sente-se ali". E pegou Mello pelo braço. "Vamos, Mello, você será o próximo!"

"Espera!" Ele tentou pará-la, mas Linda era mais forte do que realmente aparentava. "Por que eu?!" Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se na sala. Near tentava formular diversas possibilidades para sair dali, mas nenhuma parecia sucessiva. Talvez se...

"Near, não pense em fugir daqui. Se você tentar alguma gracinha, ficará sem média na minha matéria". Ok, tirar uma nota ruim estava _completamente_ fora de cogitação.

Matt sentou-se perto de Near. Estava com uma expressão, definida pela maioria, em puro estresse.

Near pensou em rir da fantasia, mas lembrou-se que... Bem, era o próximo.

"Como acha que será a fantasia de Mello?" Matt perguntou, tentando aliviar o silêncio e tirar da cabeça o fato de estar vestido como... Uma fruta.

"Hm? Oh, não sei. Imagino que..."

Nesse momento, entrou um loiro em fúria dentro de uma roupa interessante... Uma...

Near TEVE que piscar umas 10 vezes para acreditar que aquilo era real.

Mello estava vestido de banana.

"Não ria". Mello disse, com uma veia saltando pela testa e tentou sacar a Magnum sem muito sucesso.

"Oras, mas está uma graça, Mellito!" Linda disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

"Não me chame assim!" Disse entre dentes, virando-se para ela.

"Cara, você está ridículo!" Matt explodiu na gargalhada e Near teve que se segurar para não acompanha-lo.

"Olha quem fala! O tomatinho do grupo!" Os orbes azuis cintilaram de ódio e Mello só não partiu para cima de Matt, porque Linda o segurou.

"Agora é sua vez, Near". A voz soou sombria.

"Sinto muito, mas não poderei te acompanhar". O albino respondeu, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo.

"E por que não?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Acontece que, por conta do meu albinismo, eu tenho fragilidades quanto aos tecidos que utilizo. Roupas quentes como essas podem me fazer mal."

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Mello e Matt exclamaram em uníssono. Linda sorriu.

"Mesmo, Near? Se quiser, eu faço uma bem fresquinha pra você..."

Near encarou Linda com um pouco de medo. Aquela garota escondia algo não muito bom...

Mas Near nunca foi de se intimidar.

"Ok, o que tem em mente?"

Linda sorriu mais uma vez e puxou Near pelo braço.

Matt e Mello se entreolharam.

"Near é louco. Como ele pode ter dito AQUILO pra aquela garota... Sádica?!"

"Não sei, mas acho que o resultado não pode ser pior que isso" Mello apontou pras fantasias. "Ou... Pode?"

Ah, mas podia. Claro que podia. Quando Mello virou-se – e com muita dificuldade - para responder à pergunta de Matt, Near adentrou na sala vestido de...

"PÊRA?!" Os dois disseram em uníssono e explodiram na gargalhada. Near, claro, não gostou. Mesmo porque, vestido daquele modo, ele sequer podia enrolar seu cabelo ou segurar algo.

"Vocês dois também não deveriam ficar muito contentes com isso". Near caminhou desajeitosamente na direção dos dois e sentou-se ao lado de Mello. "Porque, Mello, você não conseguirá comer chocolates com essa roupa e, Matt, você não alcançará os botões do gameboy.

Silêncio.

Aquilo parecia o fim do mundo para eles.

"Quando você arruma quatro maneiras para escapar do mesmo problema, sempre aparece a quinta. Se eu tivesse conhecido Murphy, ele seria um cara morto". Mello disse entre-dentes.

"Mas ele não está morto?" Matt perguntou.

"Cale-se!" Mello tentou acertar-lhe um soco, sem muito sucesso.

"Mas isso são apenas desculpas, vocês estão uma gracinha!" Linda sorriu abertamente. "Ainda terão os veteranos do terceiro ano que também farão parte da peça!" O sorriso de Linda tornou-se mais sádico – se é que era possível.

Ao término da frase de Linda, entraram desfilando - com rostos cheios de ódio e vergonha - um milho, um morango, uma uva, uma laranja e uma amora.

Amora reconhecível...

"GEVANNI?!" Matt gritou.

Gevanni – ou amora, como preferir chamá-lo – olhou para Matt. Estava querendo matar alguém, ou se matar, o que acontecesse primeiro. Mas quando viu Matt ali, vestido de... Hm... Tomate se aliviou um pouco. Matt era um bom amigo.

"Também está nessa, Matt?"

"Infelizmente".

Os olhos de Near e Mello se dirigiram para um local diferente dos de Matt. Eles olharam, mais especificamente, para a esquerda, onde dois garotos muito semelhantes estavam se encarando.

"L..." Near murmurou baixo.

"E B. ..." Mello completou.

"Nem mesmo eles, que são os gênios do terceiro ano, escaparam". Near suspirou.

"Olá, Near. Olá, Mello". L acenou para ambos, mas logo tornou os olhos para B.

"Bem, deixando as discussões de lado, nós começaremos a ensaiar logo!" Linda abriu um largo sorriso, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Ensaiar...?" Disseram todos em uníssono.

"NÃO".

Isso foi o que Linda ouviu de todos.

"O quê, querem ficar sem nota?" Linda arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Vamos, vocês são mais inteligentes que isso."

"Linda, isso é... Inaceitável. Olhe isso." Near leu em voz alta. "'Eu sou a pêra, deixe-me te contar, muitas vitaminas e minerais tenho pra te dar'?! Por favor."

"Por mais que eu ODEIE dizer isso, Near tem toda razão". Mello disse, ainda relendo o texto e, principalmente, a parte marcada que ele deveria dizer.

"Pelo amor de Deus, o que é isso?!" Matt estava indignado. Ele era um gênio! Ele devia... Fazer o que gênios faziam. Como jogar videogame.

Gevanni, L, B e os outros do terceiro ano sentiam-se estúpidos. Para ser MUITO sucinto.

"Não é assim que os grandes gênios devem ser tratados". L levou o dedão à boca, lendo o próprio texto.

"Pelo menos você não terá que dizer 'Sou um moranguinho bem bonitinho e muitas vitaminas tenho pra você!' L quase riu ao ver os olhos vermelhos cintilarem de ódio.

"Nós NÃO iremos fazer isso!" Mello protestou.

"É humilhante demais". Gevanni se manifestou.

"Fato. Não há outra maneira de conseguirmos nota?" Near arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu preferiria matar quem teve essa idéia". B. olhou de maneira assassina para Linda, mas ela ou não viu ou soube ignorar muito bem.

"Bem, vocês podem fazer a dança do abecedário da Xuxa". Linda sorriu. "Eu iria A-D-O-R-A-R!"

Todos se entreolharam.

"Nããããooooo!"

Linda sorriu satisfeita, ao ver o desespero de seus colegas. Aquilo era TÃO divertido.

"Garotos, se acalmem. Valerá a pena, vocês vão ver".

"NADA fará isso valer a pena, ok?!" Mello estava chegando ao seu limite.

"Nem uma nota dez e um prêmio surpresa?" Linda deu mais um sorriso não muito agradável.

"...Prêmio?" Alguns se aproximaram para ouvir melhor.

"Isso, além de ser um trabalho escolar primordial, é uma competição. Há outros grupos, todos com esse mesmo tema: a importância do mundo vegetal no corpo humano". Linda falou, com um tom excitado.

"Como não sabemos disso?" B. estava desconfiado.

"Sim, eles deveriam ter nos dito". L, tal como B., percebeu algo de estranho.

"Porque eu sou a diretora. Me comunicaram isso e pediram para passar a vocês". Linda deu de ombros.

"E como você só diz isso AGORA?!" Mello gostou da perspectiva de uma competição.

"Isso tudo é muito suspeito". Near encarou Linda, mas voltou os olhos para Mello, ao notar sua empolgação.

"Mello, se eu fosse você..." Matt tentou começar.

"Vocês terão um prêmio muito interessante que pode variar desde uma cesta de brinquedos..." Olhou para Near. "À uma cesta de chocolates..." O olhar se dirigiu para Mello. "...Até o videogame mais interessante ou um dia inteiro na loja de doces." Isso foi o suficiente para convencê-los.

"Estamos dentro!" Disseram em uníssono. _Como eram inocentes!_, Linda pensava, rindo por dentro.

Gevanni apenas olhava ao longe. Algo dizia que aquilo iria dar errado, de uma forma ou de outra.

_Devo estar ficando paranóico_, imaginava Gevanni.

B olhava para L e via o quão empolgado estava. _Tudo isso por doces?_, B erguia a sobrancelha.

Mello quase pulava de alegria, _chocolate! Meio-amargo, ao leite, com castanhas, branco, CHOCOLATE!!_ Até esquecera do que tinha que fazer e do que vestia.

Near estava com olhos brilhando, imaginando os brinquedos... Ah, como seria bom ter novos brinquedos!

Matt acompanhava Near, pensando em um super videogame, aquele que ele sempre sonhou, mas nunca conseguiu.

Todos estavam praticamente babando.

E ela, claro, segurou-se para não rir. Como era divertido ver o estado deles! Bando de crianças, era isso o que eram. Mal sabiam que o único prêmio que teriam, era a risada do ensino fundamental. Bem, talvez tivesse algo mais, mas, quando Linda ouviu a palavra 'diretora', o resto tornou-se o resto. Nada mais era importante. Seus olhos chegaram a brilhar e foi Near quem notou isso, saindo de seu devaneio.

"Linda?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Há algo errado?"

"Ahn?" Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Não, não! Estava apenas pensando na música!" Sorriu abertamente.

"...Música?" Eles todos disseram em tom cauteloso.

Todos olhavam para Linda espantados, enquanto seus ouvidos se enchiam de um ritmo infantil.

"Este é o ritmo. A letra, vocês cantarão, está aí no script."

Ok, já era demais. Para Mello, Matt, Near, L, B. e Gevanni.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Linda". Mello estava sério.

"Oh não, é bem real, e estou falando sério". Linda sorriu.

"Esse não é o ritmo do Balão Mágico?" L estava com medo da resposta.

"Claro! Não é lindo? E encaixa direitinho, tentem!"

"NUNCA!" Gritaram todos.

"Então... Sem prêmio".

Um suspiro só foi ouvido vindo de todos. Voltaram-se para o palco.

"Não tem como melhorar isso?" Near tentou, mesmo sabendo que algo pior poderia vir.

"Bem..." Linda levou o indicador ao queixo, olhando para cima. Todos ali presentes pararam de respirar mediante a demora dela para responder.

"Bem o quê?" Mello segurou-se para não avançar nela.

"Tem um outro ritmo que eu posso utilizar". Um sorriso sádico em seus lábios. L e B. se entreolharam e não ficaram surpresos ao notar que suavam.

"Ai, céus..." Matt apertou os olhos, sentindo um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"Estamos numa pior..." Gevanni completou.

Linda saiu para buscar o tal outro ritmo.

O desespero foi geral.

"OK, TEMOS QUE DAR UM JEITO DE SAIR DESSA". Gevanni tentava, se segurar para não arrancar os próprios cabelos. O que era impossível, dentro da fantasia que usava.

"NÃO, QUERO MEU CHOCOLATE! SÓ TEMOS QUE TENTAR MELHORAR ISSO!" Mello estava muito, muito nervoso. O conflito entre a vontade de fugir daquilo e a de ganhar o chocolate estava o deixando louco.

"MELLO ESTÁ CERTO, NÃO VAMOS ABANDONAR ISSO! TEMOS A NOTA E O PRÊMIO!" L, pela primeira vez, se descontrolava por completo.

"CLARO! TODOS QUEREMOS SAIR, MAS NÃO PODEMOS ABANDONAR TUDO ASSIM, ORA!" Near tentava se manter calmo e coerente.

Mas isso foi simplesmente impossível quando Linda chegou na sala e colocou o novo ritmo para tocar. O rosto de Mello se contraiu de tal maneira, que Near achou que as orbes do loiro saltariam a qualquer momento. Matt imaginou isso de um jeito mais divertido. Imaginou-se procurando os olhos de Mello, mas logo se lembrou que fazia parte disso e gelou. Todos, sem exceção, pareceram entrar em desespero.

"ISSO É RIDÍCULO!" Disseram apontando para o rádio.

"Somos gênios, não macacos de circo!" B. olhou-a de maneira assassina.

"Ele tem razão, não podemos nos rebaixar a isso. " Near completou.

"Não podemos nos submeter a essa humilhação." Gevanni disse.

"Prêmios...!" A voz de Linda soou sádica.

"Os doces...!" L começou.

"Os chocolates...!" Mello estreitou os olhos.

"Os videogames!" Matt foi o último a se manifestar e Near ainda tentou manter sua sanidade.

"Brinquedos..." Linda sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Agora, escolham. Ou é isso, ou é Balão Mágico."

Encurralados. Era assim que todos se sentiam. Estavam na mão de uma garota sádica e cruel. Perguntavam-se como diabos haviam chegado àquele ponto. Eles deviam estar, naquele momento, estudando física avançada, ou química composta, qualquer coisa! Como então estavam vestidos de frutas, comandados por uma ditadorazinha fria e cruel?

"Olha... Eu... Eu..." Matt gaguejava. Era uma escolha difícil.

"..." B e Mello tentavam não esganar a garota.

Estavam todos tensos, porque era quase como desativar uma bomba relógio. Não, isso seria mil vezes mais fácil, Near pensava. Bastava cortar os fios certos e tudo ficaria bem. Ninguém morreria. Já naquela maldita situação, as coisas não pareciam ser bem assim. Na verdade, não parecia existir uma saída coerente para aquilo. Bem, nesse caso...

"Vamos jogar na sorte". L disse, chamando atenção de todos.

"Na sorte?" Gevanni arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Mas, L..." Near começou. "A probabilidade é de 50 por cento em qualquer um dos casos".

"Entre ruim e pior". Matt constatou.

"É, não temos nada a perder". Mello suspirou.

"Vocês vão demorar muito? Se demorarem, colocarei as duas no repertório!" Linda bateu um dos pés no chão, em sinal de sua impaciência.

Todos se apressaram, com medo de que ela colocasse, realmente. Ninguém duvidava da garota.

"Cara, Balão Mágico. Coroa..."

"Conga". Completou B.

L jogou e esperou que a moeda não caísse nunca mais.

Linda olhava aquilo entediada. Maldita hora que resolvera ser tão paciente...

Até que a moeda caiu.

Um silêncio perturbador instaurou-se no lugar. O pé de Matt estava sobre a moeda e todos olhavam naquela direção como se fosse a decisão mais importante de suas vidas. A única pessoa que parecia realmente entediada com isso era Linda. Como eles podiam fazer tanto caso por uma coisinha dessas?

"E agora...?" Matt perguntou, olhando fixamente para o chão.

"Teremos que ver o que caiu". Near respondeu.

"Acabe logo com isso". Mello mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu ainda quero pegar geléia de morango na cozinha". B estreitou os olhos, mantendo-os fixos no pé de Matt.

"E quem vai...?" Gevanni recebeu os olhares dos demais. "E-eu?"

"Vai com fé, cara". Matt pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Gevanni, como se lhe desse forças, e ele agachou-se para pegar a moeda. Matt tirou o pé. O resultado havia sido...

"C... Conga". Gevanni disse, num fio de voz.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!"

"Preferem Balão Mágico?"

Todos pensaram um pouco.

"E viva Gretchen, então". Disse, desanimado, Matt.

Linda já estava impaciente.

"OK, JÁ FOI, NÉ? CONGA ENTÃO?! Ótimo. Em seus postos."

Extremamente desanimados, eles se posicionaram de acordo com as ordens de Linda. _Aquilo era ridículo_, todos pensavam. Grandes gênios como eles deveriam estar fazendo qualquer coisa, menos isso. Near se imaginava montando um de seus quebra-cabeças. Matt pensava em seus gameboys ou videogames, os quais passava horas jogando com Gevanni. Mello pensava nas barras de chocolate que deviam estar derretendo debaixo do travesseiro. L pensava nos doces da cozinha e B em sua amada geléia de morango.

"O que vocês estão pensando?!" Liinda exclamou, parando a música. "Se movendo assim, vocês estão parecendo um bando de bonecos de posto e não pessoas dançando ao ritmo de conga!" Bufou.

"Mas nós nem sabemos dançar isso, Linda". Near tentou argumentar.

"Eu nem sei dançar!" Matt exclamou.

"Bem, acho que você não é o único". Mello olhou na direção de L e B, que mais pareciam estar pulando do que dançando.

"Isso vai ser problemático". Linda revirou os olhos, sentindo que teria problemas dali para frente. E aquilo era apenas o começo...

* * *

**N/A:**

Bem gente, este é o primeiro capítulo da nossa fic. É a primeira que fazemos em conjunto, portanto pedimos desculpas se tiver alguma contradição. Mas estamos tentando evitar isso! Essa fics será toda centrada em uma comédia, então não estranhem o estilo! Acho que faltam fics assim no set de DN pra quebrar um pouco o gelo, né Jana?

Então, os casais - SIM, TERÃO CASAIS, não sabemos quando nem como, mas terão - serão MelloxNear, BBxL e MattxGevanni. Aí você pergunta "WTF, MAS O GEVANNI NÃO É DA WAMMY'S LOL", então eu te digo, AGORA É.

Isso porque nós achamos que seria legal **TODOS** terem um par. O Matt não é exceção!

Bem, a idéia da fic está no título, acho que não é muito difícil de entender. Com o passar dos capítulos vocês compreenderão melhor.

Acho que é só isso.

Pois é, por enquanto, sim. Aproveitem a fic :3.

******_Se nós não quiséssemos reviews, escrevíamos fics e guardávamos no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos._**

******_#Cartazes do movimento Anti-Baú da Felicidade#_**


End file.
